Lomba 17 Agustus-an : Akatsuki Vs Konoha 10
by King Terry Jr
Summary: Lomba 17 Agustus-an diselenggarakan oleh kampong Konoha, antara akatsuki vs konoha 10 . Siapakah yang akan menang ? Bagaimana keseruannya / Memperingati Hut RI 70. Setting di Indonesia


**Lomba 17 Agustus-an : Akatsuki Vs Konoha 10**

 **Scene menceritakan di Indo, tepatnya di sebuah kampong bernama Konoha.**

 _ **Warning : Gaje. Abal. Bisa bikin sakit mata. Bahasa ada yang baku, ada enggak. Kalau ada typo kata-kata, itu memang disengaja oleh saya. Wkwkwk.**_

.

Kampung Konoha saat itu dipenuhi oleh bendera-bendera yang menghiasi dari ujung ke ujung. Wajar saja, karena hari ini adalah tanggal 17 Agustus tahun 2015. Menandakan _**HUT**_ Republik Indonesia yang ke 70.

Di sebuah rumah yang tidak _**elit**_ , keluarlah seseorang berambut oren hasil disemprot pake _**pilox**_ dan tindikan untuk memperkeren mukanya yang ancur. Ia mengenakan sebuah jubah berakses awan merah. Hm, bajunya keren.. tapi sayang orangnya kagak!

Lalu dari rumah-rumah yang berdekatan, keluarlah berbagai anggota yang memakai jubah sama. Mereka pun saling lirik dan angguk. Berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah lapangan di pusat kampung.

.

.

Bocah berumur 9 tahonan berjalan dengan hanya menggunakan _**singlet**_ dan celana hitam berlogo _**chelsea**_ disana. Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Atau orang kebanyakan manggil dia Naruto.

"Hei _**teme**_!" panggilnya akrab kepada seorang berambut pantat ayam dan bola mata item. Seitem pantet kuali dan mengenakan sebuah kaos tak berlengan polos berwarna ijo dan celane dalam bergambar _**ultraman**_.

"Apa, _**dobe**_ ," bocah itu memicingkan mata. Menatap _**killing**_ sahabatnya yang suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan teme. Dan sang _**dobe**_ hanya nyengir 5 jari.

Tak lama datanglah seorang cewek _**cute**_ yang berambut _**soft pink**_ terkena tempelan pucuk bunga Sakura dan bermata sehijau _**gorden**_ milik _**author**_ :v

"Hai, Sasuke- _ **kun**_ ," sapanya riang kepada bocah berambut pantat ayam itu, lalu melirik malas dan memasang wajah tak semangat kepada yang satunya lagi. "Dan Naruto."

Lalu tak lama muncullah 7 orang sisanya. Mereka bersepuluh adalah _**team**_ yang ikut dalam lomba 17-agustusan di lapangan bantol kampong Konoha. Mereka ini adalah regu yang rata-rata usianya 9-11 tahunan.

.

Tim-tim yang ikot lomba udah pade berkumpol di lapangan bantol kampong Konoha. Dua tim saling bersanding sengit. Yaitu antare tim konoha 10 melawan tim Akatsuki. Usia tim akatsuki mah udah masuk dalam _**fase**_ pubertasi. Mungkin antare 12-15 tahunan.

Lomba pertama, adalah tiup balon. Sai dari tim _**konoha**_ pun meniup seluruh udara di tubuhnya ke benda karet itu. Dan alhasil wajahnya pun keunguan karena kurang udara. Kakuzu dari tim _**akatsuki**_ malah melempar balon itu sembarang arah dan ngitungin duit hasil korupsinya.

" **Good job,** _sai,"_ puji Kiba tak perduli saat temannya mengap-mengap nyari _**oksigen**_. Pain yang merupakan ketue di regu Akatsuki pun ngelempar pala Kakuzu pake botol karena terlalu tolol.

"Woi! Jangan ngitungin duit, goblok!"

"Hah. Percuma, toh gue kalo menang pon kagak dapet duit, cuman buku tules aje." balas Kakuzu ogah. "Dan gue lupa itung keuntungan gue saat ngorupsi duit belanja emak gue semalem."

Emaknye Kakuzu yang nonton berteriak ke anaknya sambil bawe rotan yang panjangnye kire-kire 20 centi. Ia pun berlari ke tengah lapangan dengan memakai _**daster**_ bercorak bunga-bunga.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar ! Beraninya kau ngorup duit emak mu!" teriak emak Kakuzu sambil berlari menuju anaknya sambil membawe rotan. Tak pengen kulit mulusnya dipenuhi lebam, lantas Kakuzu pun berlari sambil minta-minta ampun.

"Ampun emak!"

Juri bernama Yamato hanya mengap gaje saat melihat tingkah emak-anak itu. Ia pun berteriak make _**toa**_. "Ya, pertandingan pamungkas dimenangi oleh team konoha 10, selamat!"

"Hore!" anggota tim Konoha lompat-lompat pengen ngeraih bintang saking senengnya.

"Oke, lomba kedua adalah makan kerupuk. Silahkan perwakilan dari kedua tim untuk majoo.." kata Yamato kalem. Dari kubu Konoha 10, seorang bocah yang pake tudung saji pun maju. Sedangkan dari kubu Akatsuki, bocah bertopeng tampak mengemut _**lolipop**_ saat maju kedepan.

"Oke, lomba dimulai," lanjut Yamato. Shino, dari kubu Konoha 11 malah berdiam sambil berjongkok dan maenen jangkriknya. Dan Tobi, wakil Akatsuki asyik mengemut _**loly**_ -nya.

"Oiii! Shino! Ayo makan kropoknya! Nanti gue kasih koleksi serangga paling langka deh!" seru Naruto tanpa sadar. Hal itu membangkitkan semangat Shino. Ia berdiri dan berbalik menatap biru shafir temannya itu. "Benarkah?"

Kubu lain, Pain tengah asik nyemangatin Tobi dengan iming-iming lolipop edisi terbatas. Mereka berdua pun secepat kilat memakan kerupuk. Hasilnya...

Mereka seri.

Pain dan Naruto mengelus dada. Syukurlah apa yang mereka janjikan kepada anggota tim tidak terkabul. Lagipula bukannya sulit mendapatkan serangga terlangka dan permen lolipop yang _**limited edition**_?

[ **Time Skip** ]

Berbagai lomba sudah dilaksanakan. Kini adalah lomba panjat pinang. Lomba kali ini khusus dilaksanakan bagi lelaki. Choji menjadi penopang bagi kawan-kawan konoha 10. Dan Pain menjadi penopang antara tim Akatsuki.

Sasuke dan Sasori berada di posisi teratas. Mereka memanjat secepat mungkin untuk meraih _**flag**_ dan mengambil satu dus _**mie**_ , biskuit, aqua dan berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman ringan lainnya.

Mereka beradu tatapan sengit. Tangan mereka meraih bersamaan bendera merah-putih itu. Menurunkan satu per satu benda yang terlilit oleh tali di puncak pinang itu. Dan hingga ludes. Barisan Konoha 10 dan Ákatsuki pun roboh

"Seri," ucap Yamato. "Pertandingan terakhir, penentuannya adalah dengan lomba tarik tambang."

Lima melawan 5. Konoha 10 mengerahkan dari depan hingga belakang. Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Akatsuki sendiri menggunakan Hidan, Kakuzu [ yang baru balek dengan lebam ], Sasori, Pain dan terakhir Itachi.

Mulai !

Mereka saling tarik-menarik. Terlihat benar perbedaan disini. Akatsuki yang memiliki tenaga lebih menguasai tarikan. Tapi Konoha 10 tentunya tak ingin kalah mudah. Kekuatan mereka meningkat saat Chouji menggunakan kekuatan lemak miliknya.

" _ **Shit**_ ," kata Pain saat merasa dia dan timnya tertarik hampir melewati batas. Ia memikirkan cara, dan sebuah bola lampu pun tercipta di pikirannya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus kripik kentang. Melemparkannya hingga berguling ke sisi Chouji. Pria yang tidak suka dikatai GENDUT [ padahal memang, *ditinju choji* ] itu pun melirik sebungkus kripik kentang bermerek _**chitato**_ itu.

Ia membungkuk, melepaskan tali tambang itu dan meraih kripik itu. Dan tim Konoha 10 pun kalah tertarik tiba-tiba oleh Akatsuki. Sementara Chouji ngacir untuk makan kripik di rumahnya.

"Yah!" teriak Naruto kesal sambil meninju tanah dibawahnya. Ia berdiri tegak, mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah Pain yang tengah tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau!"

"Hehehe!" Pain malah tertawa lepas. "Kau kalah, salahkan teman gendutmu itu yang terlalu rakus.."

Naruto menunduk. Tak bisa menjawab, die terdiam seribu bahase. Susah untuk ngejawab. Dan membantah juga. "Ya," gumamnya lemah. Tersirat rasa sedih saat tak berhasil menjuarai lomba ini.

Teman-temannya juga. Yang perempuan dan laki-laki. Sorot mata mereka sedih saat mendapati Akatsuki sekeluarga tengah memegang bersamaan sebuah _**tropi**_ yang dibeli di pasar tengah oleh Pak RT.

 _ **Mereka kalah, namun bukan berarti menyerah. Lihat saja tahun depan, kalau author buat sekuelnya. Pasti mereka menang ! Wkwkw.**_

 _End_

Ya. Fic _**gaje**_ OS yang saya bikin untuk memperingati hut RI. Mungkin idenya _**mainstream**_ dan enggak banget. Tapi saya berharap kalau _**readers**_ terhibur membacanya.

Jangan segan-segan untuk mereview, favs and follows jika anda memang berminat. Saya tidak memaksa, kok. Tapi dengan kalian memberi saran, mungkin akan membuat saya semakin bersemangat untuk berkarya kedepannya.

 _ **Salam Hangat.**_

King Terry Jr . 17 Aug 2015


End file.
